Two is better than one
by Jurika-chan
Summary: Una declaracion de Atobe a Jiroh Sleepless Pair


**Dos es mejor que uno**

**(Two is better than One)**

Hyotei Gakuen como ya todos sabemos es una escuela de gente adinerada o de personas con clase… para ser mas claro niños ricos como le decían las demás escuelas, ellos realizaban muchas actividades dinámicas para distraer a los jóvenes.

Esta vez le tocaba al club de Tenis, iban a hacer una visita a un club, un club donde había piscina, canchas de tenis etc. Todos estaban enterados, en el bus no solo iban a ir los titulares del club de tenis, también estarían algunos de los 200 jugadores más un profesor.

En fin era el día de partir, la visita al club no iba a ser mucho tiempo.

El primero en llegar fue Atobe con Kabaji por supuesto, y luego llego Jiroh que decía entre sueños que se había caído de su cama. Luego llego Shishido rezongando algo que no lograba entender nadie, Ootori, Hiyoshi, Gakuto, Oshitari, Taki y el resto de las personas que irían en ese bus.

Todo parecía ir normal, hasta que el profesor que los acompañaba decidió caldear un poco el ambiente porque todos estaban muy serios y la idea no era esa.

¿Por que no hacemos algo divertido, para entretenernos? – propuso el profesor que ya sabia la respuesta de todos al ver sus caras, pero se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea – Escogeré a una persona para que se pare a cantar aquí, al frente de todos, le daré la libertad de escoger la canción que quieran, y el que no lo haga le bajare puntos. Imagínense que esto es una bella prueba que lleva nota por supuesto. – El profesor sonrío para sus adentros, el sabia que al principio nadie lo disfrutaría pero mediante fueran pasando mas personas se emocionarían o al menos se divertirían burlándose de los demás.

Me parece una buena idea sensei – interrumpió Ootori – ¿Pero que hay de la gente que no sabe cantar?

No evaluare entonación Ootori-kun solo evaluare el hecho de que se paren aquí y canten la canción completa – Respondió el profesor que ya estaba mirando a quien mandaría. – El primero Serra Shinjo-kun

Ese chico era de las de 2do aun no era titular, no sabia cantar y desafinaba mucho así que varios comenzaron a burlarse. Tanto así que el ambiente ya estaba más alegre incluso hasta el mismo Ore-sama y Shishido lo estaban disfrutando.

Jiroh seguía dormido en su lugar, no lograba entender nada de lo que los demás decían, estaba un poco despierto pero no quería abrir los ojos así que decidió volver a dormir fingiendo que el alboroto no existía.

El siguiente será Atobe-kun – anuncio el profesor.

¿Huh? – Atobe estaba sorprendido, no es que le diera miedo escénico, tampoco era que no supiera cantar, mas bien el decía que tenia una voz inimaginable, pero no espera cantar.

Eh… ¿Qué estas esperando Atobe? – Le decía Oshitari, parece que Atobe se quedo inmóvil mas de lo que el había pensado.

Ah! Si – Suspiro – Esta Canción se llama Two is better than One

**I ****remember**** what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing**

(Traducción)

_Recuerdo lo que llevabas el primer día  
Entraste en mi vida y yo pensé:  
"Oye, tu sabes, esto podría ser algo"  
Porque todo lo que haces y casa palabra que dices  
Tu sabes que todo eso me quita el aliento  
Y ahora me quedo sin nada_

Jiroh no pudo evitar despertarse ante esta melodía, que por muy raro que suene le estaba agradando… Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que el que estaba cantando la canción era Atobe… ¡¡¡Atobe!!! Callo y decidió escucharlo. Tenia que aceptarlo, le gustaba como cantaba Atobe. Pero ni loco se lo diría porque el era muy creído y no quería hacerlo sentir mejor que los demás.

**'****Cause maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**

(Traducción)

_Porque quizás es verdad  
Que no puedo vivir sin ti  
Tal vez dos es mejor que uno  
No hay mucho tiempo  
Para averiguar el resto de mi vida  
Y tu pensabas que ya no estaba interesado  
Ahora pienso que dos es mejor que uno._

Atobe miro a Jiroh mientras cantaba ese pedazo de la canción… Su mirada no era la de una persona creída, egocéntrica, egoísta y orgulloso como la de todos los días. Era diferente, era dulce, era sincera, era transparente, era la de un chico enamorado.

Jiroh no lo podía creer, Atobe tenia esa mirada, y lo estaba viendo a el.

Atobe noto el enrojecimiento en el rostro de Jiroh y sonrió. Esta vez sonrío sinceramente, como si le gustara lo que vio.

Oshitari y Shishido se habían dado cuenta ya de lo que estaba pasando pero no dijeron nada. Sin embargo no sabían que la mitad del bus ya se había dado cuenta y aun así Atobe seguía de pie. Cantando, cantándole a Jiroh.

**I** **remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing**

(Traducción)

_Recuerdo cada mirada hacia tu cara  
La forma en la que mueves tus ojos  
La forma en que lo notas  
Tu haces que respirar sea difícil  
Porque cuando cierro los ojos y floto  
Pienso en ti y todo esta bien  
Finalmente empiezo a creer_

¿Ya lo entendió verdad? Shishido-san – pregunto Ootori refiriéndose a que si Jiroh después de todo se había dado cuenta de que Atobe le estaba dedicando aquella canción.

Si – Respondió Shishido.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevaron cuando Atobe comenzó a cantar y Jiroh lo acompañaba.

**That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**

(Traducción)

_Que quizás es verdad  
Que no puedo vivir sin ti  
Tal vez dos es mejor que uno  
No hay mucho tiempo  
Para averiguar el resto de mi vida  
Y tu pensabas que ya no estaba interesado  
Ahora pienso que dos es mejor que uno._

De esta manera todos aplaudieron… con emoción. El profesor tenía razón. El ambiente se caldearía poco a poco.

Cuando llegaron al club todos se bajaron para disfrutar de la piscina y de las canchas de tenis.

¡Jiroh! – Era la voz de Atobe.

Atobe – dijo Jiroh.

¿Te gusto la canción? – pregunto Atobe una vez mas con ese tono de voz tan extraño, esa voz tan tierna que pocas veces tenia el gran Ore-sama.

Mucho – respondió Jiroh, con una sonrisa.

Te amo Jiroh – Atobe se acerco a Jiroh y le dio un beso. Un beso que fue como si flotaran, fue dulce, y como lo había soñado. Cuando se separaron.

¿Dices que sabias que llevaba puesto el primer día que me viste? – Atobe no entendió la pregunta – I remember what you wore on the first day

Si – Dijo Atobe

¿Qué llevaba? – pregunto Jiroh con un tono inocente tan típico de el.

Es obvio ¿no? El uniforme – concluyo Atobe antes de darle otro beso cargado de amor.

Tramposo, así cualquiera. – Se volvieron a besar, un beso corto pero bonito.

Feliz San Valentín Jiroh.

Fin

**The Phantom Girls**

**Jurika-chan**

**Sleppless Pair/AtobexJiroh Love 4ever**

**Si pueden descarguen la canción**

**Se llama Two is Better than One **

**De Boys Like Girls**

**Es buena… Espero que les haya gustado lo hice con mucho cariño se que fue un poco corto pero hago lo que se puede por mejoras.**

**Gracias!!**


End file.
